Bride of the Dark Bride of the Light
by Loreley Crow
Summary: A halfing vampire is the only one who can bring the dark king, Dracula, Back, but what if she doesn't want to, what if she wants to be good. Can some new friends help her, or is she doomed to bring him back?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here

Running, running, can't stop running, faster, run faster. I pump my arms faster and force my legs to run, super speed had left me long ago, and my legs were nearly completely numb. Suddenly darkness engulfed me; then there was red; blood dripping, oozing from the darkness that embraced me.

A voice comes from behind me somehow managing to be horrifying yet elegant in its tone. "You are mine". From the darkness a pair of arms grabbed my hips and pulled me against a well-muscled chest; "Always". I don't know what scared me more, this frightening man or the fact that I wasn't completely uncomfortable in his arms.

I woke up; the only thing telling me that I'm out of the darkness was the lights from the theatre through my apartment window. I pull the covers from my body and roll out of my bed. I rush to my dresser and put on a pair of jeans, the first tee shirt I could get and put a dark blue hoodie over it, I put the hood up hiding my long and somewhat wiled black hair, though my shinned violet eyes shone brightly.

I left my apartment building and into the streets of Ephemeral; one of those small towns that somehow managed to have some qualities of a big city. I walk at a brisk pace, until I feel someone watching me, then I shoot off at super speed; once making sure that no late night/ early morning walkers were there to see me.

I make it to the library soon after. The building had been closed for quite a bit of time now, but one advantage to being a librarian is that you get a key to the library. I step inside and walk at a brisk pace to the oldest section of the library. It was little more than an anteroom; the books in the room weren't ones you could check out, they were old one of a kind books all on magic and mythical creatures.

The library had once been the home of a woman named Ebony Wolf, one of the towns earliest settlers. This room was proof that Ms. Wolf dabbled in witch craft, I'm the only one that knows it was so much more, and after all once upon a time I was Ebony Wolf. But that was a long time ago; today I was Aishlinn Wolf, masquerading as descendant of myself.

I walk up to one of the book shelves and levitate to the top shelf, and grab the book that I need. It didn't have a tittle, but instead a magical symbol, long forgotten adorned the cover. The edges were slightly frayed and the pages had long ago started to yellow, but none the less in fairly good condition.

I unlock the cover, but am thrown into one of the stone walls before I can open it. I'm grabbed and hauled to my feet. I struggle, but it's futile, for full blooded vampire possess more than me, a Halfling. Another vampire enters the room, his eyes are violet; much like mine, only his just as all other pure vampires his had a red twinge that mine lacked when he was turned he had been middle-aged, black hair, and facial hair, he wasn't exactly skinny, but nor was he big; he had a professional air about him.

I would know him anywhere, "Hello Father."

He takes my face in his left hand and squeezes so hard I can feel the bruises forming. "No letter, phone call, not even a bloody text, I was so worried."

I spit in his face, problem not the wisest of choices given the circumstances; but what can I say I have daddy issues. He throws me into one of the tables stacked with books. I feel the splinters tearing both my clothing and my skin, but I hardly notice it, not when I'm filled with so much adrenaline. Before I can get up the sound of glass breaking grabs my attention, I look up to see a the embodiment of tall, dark, and handsome; just the man to save the damsel in distress, well not that I don't appreciate help where I can get it, but I am certainly no damsel in distress.

I unleash my fangs, knowing now that my eyes are glowing a fierce violet, normally I try not to use my powers for that reason, but right now I simply don't care. I grab two newly splintered pieces of wood and attack. Two of my father's men come at me, but I' m ready for them. I use their own momentum against them; I stake them while the burn to ash.

The mysterious man was fighting of four vampires, 'not bad' I think to myself when I notice another sneaking up behind him I use my enhanced strength and jump, soaring through the air and dust him. The man had likewise killed the other four before turning to see the me and the new pile of ash.

"Thanks," he says, but before I can reply my world explodes in pain and I'm on the floor. You ever had a migraine, you know one so bad you can't walk? Take that and multiply it by a million, that's what I call a vampire mind meld, and that's exactly what it feels like. The pain subsides, not much, but enough that I can actually move and think.

"Now princess won't you just come with me and end all this foolishness?" My father says offering his hand to me. I take it and let him pull me to my feet. My energy is nearly all drained though the pain is almost completely gone what other choice do I have?

I can think of one, I grab his shoulders and throw him into the bookshelves. I run over to the man who was getting himself off the floor. Of course my father melded his mind too. I touch his shoulder and use what little power I have left to turn us both to mist taking us to my apartment. I transform us both into our normal forms, and after that the world went black.

...


	2. Chapter 2

I'm on something soft, I'm not sure what it is, or even where I was. I try to open my eyes, but I just can't quite get them to cooperate. Suddenly the world around me starts shaking and I'm thrown from my soft comfortable surface and on to a not quite as comfortable floor. My eyes finally spring open on the impact and I see a pair of dark brown work boots I look up to see the man from the library. Brown hair on the long side, his eyes were a glowing liquid golden brown that appeared to glow even with the good lighting that was provided by a location.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, his voice is full of concern. He offers me his hand, which I take and he pulls me of the floor.

"Yeah." I tell him, sure I was sore and insanely tired, but what halfling wouldn't after being attacked by a coven of vampires before using more power than they had left.

"Sorry about that, turbulence." He states to me. A plane, why the hell am I on a plane?

"You care to explain to me what I'm doing on a plane?" I ask.

"I'm taking you to sanctuary."

"Mind if I know your name first?" I ask.

"Abraham VanHelsing, but everyone calls me Abe," He says. VanHelsing, I'd have to be living under the most colossal rock in the history of ever to not know who that is, the mans a legend to both humans and vampires. "and you're Aishlinn Wolf."

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"I'm part of a secret society known as the Order of the Knighted Wolf." He answers. Well not so secret anymore, I refrain from saying out loud. "We have dedicated our lives to purging the world of evil. It was then that I really noticed his scent, like a forest in the rain, but what caught my attention more was that he didn't smell quite human like a wolf mixed with magic, and something else, something I couldn't name.

"You're not human are you?" I ask him, it seemed better than asking; what are you?

"I see you have heightened smell." He says

"Yea one of the few good things my father ever gave me," I answer. Not that he didn't try every day he tried to by my affection, my obedience, or maybe just my cooperation. "How did you find me?"

"Well it all started with a prophesy of a woman born of a human and a vampire, her blood would have the power to bring the Dark One back from his eternal slumber, she will marry the dark…"

I interrupted him before he could finish, "and then she shall marry the light, I've been hearing this since I was a young child."

"The High Elder has found a ritual which will seal the vampire in his personal hell for all eternity, but we need you will you help us?" He asks me his eyes pleading. Something about his desperation to do good made me trust him, usually I could tell who was trustworthy unless of course they were a really excellent liar.

"Yes" I say using barely any time at all to think.

"Thank you of behalf of all of us," he says.

I go to the couch I had previously been laying on and he sits on a rather comfortable looking chair across from me. "So uh what's your story?" I ask, "I mean how did you find this order?"

"I didn't, it found me," he says, "It was the mid seventeen hundreds I was ten when two vampires attacked us at our farm. They killed my parents, but than a man saved me, he saw something in me he took me under his wing and was his protégée. His name was Merrick, he's gone now, but I've vowed to continue his quest.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you?" I ask him.

"I'm a lycan," he says, assessing my reaction.

"I was told they were extinct, that werewolves were the closest thing one could find today," I say astonished. Many humans don't know it, but there is a difference between lycans and werewolves. Lycans can transform at will, and remain in control, they are born, whereas werewolves are turned. Both of them are strengthened by the full moon, but again werewolves have little to no control.

"We've gone through a lot to ensure no one knows of our continued existence, and we prefer to keep it that way," he says.

"Your secret is safe with me." I say.

"I have no doubt of that." He say, his trust in me was slightly alarming, over the years many whom somehow or another discovered my secret tended to call me 'Demon child' or 'freak', the worst time had to be when my currently ex-boyfriend tried to have me committed, and this was when lobotomies were common and often executed with an ice pick.

What was more alarming than his trust for me, after knowing each other for so little time was my trust in him.

**AN. Sorry It's been awhille, blame highschool drama.**


	3. Chapter 3

We lose ourselves in conversation; we speak a lot about books and plays that we love. We discover we share a love of Shakespeare and we both favored Alexandre Dumas to Mark Twain. For a time it seems that everything else simply disappears, it's just us and the works of art we speak of

In what seems like so little time I feel the plane descend. Abe gets up from his seat across from me. "I must go," he says, "help the pilot land." I nod to him in understanding and he walks out of my sight and into what could only be the cockpit.

I look out the window as the plane descends through the clouds, watching the now late afternoon sky as I move through it. I look down and see the blue ocean beneath me and notice a large mass of fog ahead of us. As we draw nearer the fog begins to clear and I see that the fog was hiding a fairly small island, though it is large enough to be the home of an ancient castle, I cannot tell exactly how old it is, but it had to have been built sometime in the middle ages.

We continue to descend and I see that is a small runway hidden amongst the trees of a surrounding forest. The plane gets lower and lower, getting closer to the ground, eventually I feel the plane hit the ground, though all in all it was a relatively smooth landing.

Abe comes back and another man follows him. His sent tells me that he is also a lycan. I wonder if they all our, then I have one of those moments that let's face it everybody gets, duh moments; the Order of the Knighted Wolf.

"Aishlinn, this is Terrance," he says gesturing to the man beside him. Terrance has dark skin, his head was bald, but it didn't look bad, he had kind brown eyes. He looked to be in his mid-twenties or so, though I'm not sure how accurate that is, after all he is a lycan, and. I don't look my age either.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Terrance," I say and hold out my hand to him, he takes it and we shake.

"The pleasures all mine Miss Wolf," he says politely.

"Please call me Aishlinn," I say, showing a sign of trust. It's obvious that VanHelsing trust him, and I trust Abe, so I shall trust those he trusts unless they so or say something to tell me otherwise.

"Well, come along than, Aishlinn," he says, before existing the plane, VanHelsing still stood by the open door of the jet.

"After you," he says gesturing me to leave.

"Hmm a gentlemen, been awhile since I've seen one of those," I say stopping briefly to give him a smirk before existing the jet. The three of us walk out of the clearing and into the luscious green forest.

"So how far till we get to that castle place?" I ask partly to not get into an awkward silence and I was extremely eager to stop my father from ever being able to use me.

"Were almost to the tunnel," Terence says as we continue our steady pace.

"Tunnel, I may be a bit old fashioned but what's wrong with a front door?" I ask them.

"Security, the tunnels the only way to get in to the fortress without getting yourself killed." Abe answers. Some people might think that's a bit of overkill, me I think it's the perfect amount of kill.

"Well that's clever," I answer continuing to walk between the two men. We come to big tree; in all my long life I have hardly ever seen a tree so of its size and full with so much magic. Terrance puts his hand to the trunk of the tree. I feel the magic of the tree and the magic within Terrance himself meeting together. An opening appeared in the tree's trunk revealing a set of earthen stairs. "That's really clever."

Terrance descends the hidden staircase, for a moment I feel distrust seeping into my mind, but what choice to I have? None, not when I have a chance to stop the world's most feared monster, not when I have a chance to truly be free.

"After you," he says the logical part of my brain realizes he's just being a gentlemen, but the memories of my father ordering his most skilled fighters to escort me everywhere, even inside the safety of our home sneak their way into my thoughts. I trusted him, the fact still scares me.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to go after you," I say feeling a little bad, but also that my feelings are justified. He seems to understand, for he gives me a reassuring smile and enters the hidden passage. I wait a bit, before entering after him. The two are waiting for me and as soon as I join them, they begin to lead me away.

The tunnel looks just as one would picture an underground tunnel to be, lots of dirt, tree roots, and some small rocks; but I know this is no ordinary tunnel, I can sense the magic within these earthen walls. There is a curve in the tunnel up ahead and as soon as we walk around it I see that the rest of the tunnel is made completely of pure magic. It shines brightly with vivid reds, blues, yellows, purples, even some black, along with more colors than one could possibly name. I know what it is, a portal.

Abe and Terrance step into the portal at the same time, though I don't know what stepping into this portal will bring, but still I step into the gateway. I feel myself lurch forward at an impossible speed. The colors of magic blur around me as we travel through the portal. There's no way to say for certain how long it takes us, but all too suddenly it stops.


End file.
